User talk:Ss
Are you waiting for a welcome? Well here it is! :::Welcome to the PvXwiki! :::''To learn the code can be tricky! :::''But we we know that once you get the hanggggg :::''You'll fall in love :::''And never want to changggge! :::''To guru or to guildshack :::''Cause all of them there are comin baaaack :::''To the true home of buillllldddds :::''The PvXWikiiiiiiiiiiii! - Krowman 20:01, 30 July 2007 (CEST) .... — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:02, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :Poor Krow Man...finally lost his wits... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:04, 30 July 2007 (CEST) nope, i wasn't.. i was just testing something about the commenting system, thx anyways :) Use 4 tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments. That way people can see who wrote the comment and when, without having to look at the history. Thanks. — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:03, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Thanks, didn't figure that out yet :) Ss 20:04, 30 July 2007 (CEST) You're the first user I wrote a PvX song for. Prolly the last one too. ;-) - Krowman 20:05, 30 July 2007 (CEST) I feel special now :P. Ss 20:06, 30 July 2007 (CEST) I SO want to HA with you. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 14:56, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Spam HEY SMURF Rawrawr 09:31, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Hai rarwr! :D computer still sucks until wednesday when it'll be fixed lolol might as well hang around on pvx ^^ Ss 09:32, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :I forgot what your new guild was since eF :( Rawrawr 09:33, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :: SI but i got kicked due to inactivity or something.. I hate my computer QQ Ss 09:35, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Red sig wut Rawrawr 09:42, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Yarly Smurf 09:44, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::You suck too much at gw to have a red sig. I demand ye take it off. Rawrawr 09:56, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::^^^ use that your pink is hard to see :( —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:12, 30 April 2008 (EDT) hi smurf hi smurf -- Nova -- ( ) 19:30, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :ohai Nova Smurf 15:36, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::That Pinks a bit light, mind if i find a darker one so its easier to see? Rawrawr 19:14, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Try #FF00FF, so it should look like Smurf and the code is Smurf. Rawrawr 19:15, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Ups ur smurf Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 15:47, 4 April 2008 (EDT) SMURF -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:09, 20 April 2008 (EDT) TAB Smurf 09:29, 28 April 2008 (EDT) SMURF -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:49, 30 April 2008 (EDT) SKAKID —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:12, 30 April 2008 (EDT) RAWR - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:14, 30 April 2008 (EDT) FISH —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:29, 2 May 2008 (EDT) smurfy moo -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 19:19, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Ups. Got rolled in 1v1. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:16, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::1v1 later smurf to show real 1v1 powerz?, and unexist ur baed. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 03:42, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::It's on. Smurf 04:28, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Notable achievements Invented cocaine. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 09:01, 21 June 2008 (EDT)